


Something New

by NeverAware



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Captivity, Future Fic, Gen, Pain, Terrorists, Tourture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAware/pseuds/NeverAware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark didn't expect to be tortured, betrayed, and extorted by those he considered friends, when they decided to unveil new technology from Stark Industries. He's ripped apart and put back together, mentally and physically. And in the aftermath he has to determine whether his rescuers can be trusted when it's clear they don't trust him. But that trust could cost all of their lives. </p>
<p>(Spin-off of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Iron Man, Avengers, etc.) that is based in space)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This part is just a little teaser. I'll have more to put up soon. :)

Dark... pain, so much pain...burning from the center out... goes deep inside... burns, there's so much pain...hurts .. .make it stop...make it stop... light, blinding... pain... someone's bending, touching...tearing... pain...no, don't touch...no, stop...no...no... someone's screaming... make it stop . .. can't breath...can't move... make it stop...please...please...make it stop...stop.... scared, so scared ...make the-it stop...dark, so dark...please


End file.
